Pilot: Witches Way
Pilot, is the first episode of Season 1 written by Totally Witchy, and episode number 1 of Fated. This is a two hours season premiere, set to premier in Mid-Late March. Summary FIGHTING, ROMANCE, EVIL, DANGER, FEAR, AND RAGE, BEINGS NOW -''' In the Pilot Episode of'' Fated'': After 24 years, the endless battle between good and evil is ready to begin again. But this time, it's up to the children of the Charmed Ones to maintain the balance of good over evil. The Charmed Ones Children are more then ready to be handed over full responsibility of demon hunting and maintaining the balance. Now, they must put everything to the test. ''Will they survive?'' Transcript To view the transcript for this episode please go here: Transcript: Pilot Promotional Pictures Witches way.jpg Chrissliderimage.jpg Fated1.png Magic1.gif Paris p.j. parker.jpg Parismakingapotion.jpg Parker melinda.jpg Parker paris.jpg Wyatt chris melinda.jpg Wyattsliderimage.jpg Cast Not All Are Currently Listed Main Cast * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell * Selena Gomez as Melinda Halliwell * Lily Collins as P.J. Halliwell * Nina Dobrev as Parker Halliwell * Danielle Campbell as Paris Halliwell * Ashley Benson as Sabrina Mitchell/Kathrine Mitchell * TBA as Henry Mitchell Junior * Steven R. McQueen as Marcus Supportive Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Recurring Cast * Kaley Cuoco-Sweeting as Billie Jenkins * Candice Accola as Sierra McDawn Special Guest Stars * Troian Bellisario as Dahlia Simmons Notes and Trivia * Wyatt is applying for a job at Bucklands Auction House, as a temporary account manager. ** Bucklands Auction House was last seen in Charmed in the episode Morality Bites, in a trip to the future where Prue Halliwell was the owner. ** Wyatt's Aunt Prue worked at Bucklands before she quit her job to become a full time photographer, before her death in 2009. Magical Notes '''Powers * [[Orbing|'Orbing']]: Type of teleportation that allows the user to teleport in blue dots. It is used by Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches only. * [[Beaming|'Beaming']]: Used by Prue and Parker to beam to Magic School. Spells Locations * [[Magic School|'Magic School']]: A Magical school that trains young witches and magical kids. Artifcats * [[Book of Shadows|'Book of Shadows']]: The Book of Shadows is The Warren Line's magical totem. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. Quotes * Paris: 'Okay, so... I've been practicing my magic a lot lately, and I still can't seem to control my powers. Every now and then I slip up, or send a table to Tim-Buk-Tu or something like that. I can do all these advanced spells, but I can't seem to get everything under control. What do I do? ** '''Phoebe: '**''smiles and takes her daughters hand''** Honey, I know what your feeling. But your still so young, and your still coming into your abilities. Regardless of the situation, your strong, and you have to believe in yourself first. You're the youngest sister, meaning that you will have a harder time adjusting to your powers, and growing into yourself and magic. Spells were always easier for me to, and mastering them is the first step in mastering your other abilities. Just don't rely on them to get you through, okay? * '''Chris: And what exactly would that... Mood be? Your; "I'm cranky and fed up with the world" mood, or your; "I'm too agitated to deal with your attitude" ''mood? ** '''Melinda': **sighs, and puts toast in the toaster** The second one, by far. Your, "I'm better than everyone else" ''mood is getting on my nerves. Music * Gabrielle Aplin - My Salvation (''Plays During: Melinda + Marcus scene) * One Republic - Mercy (Plays During: The Beginning) Category:Fated Category:Episode Category:Season One